Dead Chivalry
by BloodedLunacy
Summary: With Europe in turmoil with Vampires fighting over land and prey every single night, an old friend of Kaien Cross comes to ask for his help. But is that all there is to this stranger and his servant? Story will include OCs
1. Ch1 - The Refugee from the Old Continent

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino and this work is not meant to make any profit of the franchise.

**Author's note:**

Hello everyone, and welcome to my first Vampire Knight fanfic. I hope to stay as true as possible to canon characters even with mine thrown in, but please let me know if I'm crossing the line too much. Hope everyone enjoys the reading and thank you very much in advance for any reviews/critiques.

**May contain: **Blood/Gore, MaleXMale pairings. The course of happenings may differ slightly from the anime/manga.

**Chapter 1 – The Refugee from the Old Continent**

Early that sunset, Yuuki was already scouting the academy grounds carefully, when Kaien called both her and Zero to his office. They were not sure what it was about. All they knew was that the chairman had asked them to be particularly wary of any sight or scent from students that should either be in bed or attending classes at that hour, regardless it was from the Day or Night Class.

In class, Kaname Kuran looked casually through the window. The others noticed, but no one dared to make any comments. Something was bound to come out, but at the moment, only Kaien was sure of what it was.

- Excuse me for the delay. I thought I had heard something in the garden. – asked Yuuki closing the office's door behind her.

Zero was already there.

Kaien gave her a smile and then sat behind his desk with a warm cup of cocoa between his hands.

- Aww, it's ok Yuuki-chan, daddy is proud that you work so hard.

Zero lowered his brow at the chairman's following giggle. He couldn't believe they were being distracted from their routine for all the cutesy lovey-dovey-father-thing… again.

As for Kaien, he didn't want to lose Zero's attention just yet, so he put his cup down and rested his glasses over the desk, talking in a slightly graver tone.

- But back to business, children. The reason why I asked you to be so attentive tonight was because we'll have a new guest coming to stay with us for a while. And for the time being, I'd like to keep it in as much secret as possible. No one, not even Kaname should know of it yet.

Zero raised an eyebrow.

- And for how long you want us to hide this person? That's not too doable with the "kyakya mob" around all the time. And what are we supposed to do with this guest of yours, take'em to the zoo?

For a moment there, the chairman returned to his whiny tone.

- Oh have a heart, Zero. He comes all the way from France.

Upon hearing that, Yuuki sounded excited.

- Really? Oh I love French things they're so romantic!

- They are, right? – Kaien agreed starting to dance around her, glad to have Yuuki's approval – I always wanted the Night Class to have an intercultural exchange, and this might seal one step further into my crusade for vampire/human cooperation!

Zero gritted his teeth in a bored frustration.

- Feh, so I'm assuming it's just another bloodsucker who thinks he is all that coming to the academy… I should have known what the fuss was all about.

The chairman stopped his dance abruptly.

- I'm afraid it's more delicate than that, Zero. – replied the chairman – This one is a refugee.

Yuuki's expression melted away into a sad one instead.

- A refugee… you mean that there's war where he comes from?

- Sadly. – Kaien nodded – I wasn't given many details in the letter, but from what I can see the situation has escalated to a point the Triad of European vampire princes isn't being able to deal with it.

At the young ones' puzzled look, the chairman began to explain while walking towards the window.

- The European system evolved in a different way from our own. By the time the Roman Empire fell, all vampires that lived in Europe were ruled by an absolute King, but the regime soon had become so despotic and unfair that a group of noblemen overthrew him and disposed of his family, abolishing the title permanently. Afterward, three knights, called Princes from then on, were chosen to rule three parts of the continent separately but compatibly with each other. They were also awarded new coats of arms and a number of knights of their own to keep peace throughout the new territories. My friend is one of their descendants.

Kaien then took an Atlas from his bookshelves and showed it to Zero and Yuuki.

- The Darcians were given the far Western territories, down to the Pyrenees and their totem is the dog. The Dartmoors control the British Isles and were awarded the lion as totem. Finally the far eastern Europe is mostly ruled by the Bathory household from Hungary, and their coat of arms features a dragon's teeth.

- What about central Europe? – asked Zero as he pointed the locations on the map – And Scandinavia or the Iberian Peninsula?

- Well, those are no man land. I was told those places are swarming with rebel, unbridled vampires that refuse the Triad's authority or any, for that matter. "Agitators" I was told.

- Like level E's, right?

- Some, yes. But something tells me the trouble lies in whoever is still sane enough to orchestrate these conflicts.

Suddenly, the office's door was opened brusquely.

Takuma Ichijou stormed into the room urgently, panting and with his brow lightly covered in sweat, quickly followed by Rima, both with visibly worried expressions on their faces.

- What's wrong, Takuma?

- Vampire attack, chairman. Down in the village!

Kaien got away from his desk walking towards them adopting a lot more serious posture.

- When did you know of this?

- We were still in class when Kaname detected it, Shiki, Kain, Aidou and Ruka are on their way.

But Zero, already pulling Bloody Rose out, went storming out between the two Night Class students.

- Out of my way! He's mine!

An uncomfortable silence floated in the office for a split second just before Kaien sighed.

- For one thing he is right, we don't have a moment to waste. Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you as soon as I can.

Not too long before these events occured in Cross Academy, something else a bit more shady was happening in a secluded alleyway down in the nearby small town.

- H-hey, what are you doing? Don't touch that. I told you I've never done this before...

A young boy dressed meekly in a classic kodona outfit complete with a newsboy cap seemed to be getting cornered by an older man sporting intentions that were revealing not to be very pure.

- Please, don't do anything bad to me, sir...

- Aww why acting so shy now? You were the one who made the suggestion. It's all your fault. Come on, I thought you'd like to be a big boy. – though he sounded disappointed he had a wicked grin in his lips.

- I do, it's just...

- Oh you smell so good... Isn't it past your bedtime, little boy? If you didn't want to do this you really shouldn't be hitting the bars this late. Come on, I want to see your pretty face...

He was too close, and the alcohol smell was starting to nauseate the boy. Even so, the man's frankness made him giggle.

- You really think so, sir? Then let me show you what I really can do.

The man gave him a bit more space so the boy could start removing the cap that partially hid his face, finally uncovering an unsightly dead eye, an empty orbit barely healed. Upon the man's scream in disgust, the slender boy took the opportunity to slash open his big stomach with a dagger he had concealed under his vest.

Though the wound wasn't too deep, it was bleeding profusely and now undeniably in danger, the victim, turned around in terror and started to run away, expecting to escape or at least to get to a hospital.

- You're mad!... You're mad! Help me! Someone help! I'm bleeding!

- Where are you going? You promised me a nice evening together. – said the boy.

He only gave the man enough time to run so he could put his eyepatch back on over his right orbit, and it wasn't nearly enough for the man to reach the end of the dark alleyway. Then the boy took the whip he kept hidden around his waist and quickly threw the tip around that man's neck, yanking it back forcefully causing the man to fall back loudly against the paved road.

- You shouldn't run off that way with a wound like that, you know? You'll bleed out faster, and we don't want that, do we?

There was a conveniently placed wooden structure just above them, between the buildings and the boy was able to jump agilely onto one of the logs, quickly letting himself fall down, elevating the man by the neck in the process, keeping him held by the thin leather strand as he hanged from it struggling viciously.

- Let's see how long you can take it, pig.

Luc started twisting the whip slightly, in hope the victim's vertebrae would start to split apart. Eventually he heard a soft disjointing sound.

- You can come out now master, it's done.

A dark, tall figure emerged from the wooden structure's shadows jumping down onto the road and glanced at the man that at the time could do nothing else but blink.

- Efficient as always, dear Luc.

The boy, however, was restless while holding the body up.

- Hurry up while the heart doesn't stop beating, please master. I made him drink a bit at the bar so the blood could stay a bit warmer.

- Ok fine. Just don't rush me, this isn't a particularly appetizing dinner. Though I won't say no to a cocktail.

And having said that he bit the man's wrist, feeling the warm blood flowing in, carefully, not to spill a single drop, just before the victim's eyes finally went blank.

- I'm sorry, it was all I could...

The vampire's voice cut in, in a slightly harsher tone.

- Well, try harder next time then. – he cleaned the border of his mouth with an handkerchief – However, I still find it fascinating. You just need to do a sexy voice and they follow you like kids after a bag of candy. It's as easy as that, can you believe it? Oh these child molesters...

That was how it worked for them. Feigning a slightly younger age, the valet would dress as a young escort or host and pick up and seduce anyone at a bar that seemed to point their fancy towards young boys and then he'd lure them somewhere the master was waiting for the immobilization and eventual killing to be done.

The expedient might seem absurdly vulgar for any well bred vampire, but truth was it actually worked, and that was well enough for them.

Then he glanced at the corpse Luc had finally dropped on the ground.

- But you're right, he surely stinks, and is not handsome in the least. Well, no point in staying, let's leave. This should keep me standing for a while longer.

Having said that, the vampire started to walk away from the alley and the servantboy followed having finished wrapping the black whip across his delicate torso. It was now his task to dispose of the body.

- Oh how I miss Versailles in the 1700's. – the vampire let a sigh out as they headed back - So many gorgeous, delicious youths. That was a proper buffet, trust me, Luc. And not shy at all, I believe they even taught me a thing or two once in a while.

He walked so relaxed along the street, and Luc was so composed beside him, no one would imagine the crime they had just committed. No one except the ones who could feel the recent scent of blood in their clothes.

- Hold it! – shouted out a voice behind them – You stay back! And don't move an inch!

It was Akatsuki Kain who was leading the group of four Night Class students.

The duo was odd enough. For the vicious crime they had just perpetrated, they didn't look like level E's. Both were well dressed, and the vampire's fine traits, ivory skin, auburn wavy hair and deep blue eyes surely denied he was in any way close to a level E's disfigured appearance.

The strangers turned around slowly.

- Why, it's a group of young vampires in school uniforms... – the master seemed surprised, but the servant made a sudden protective gesture adopting a defensive stance, intending to hold his ground between the two sides.

- Assassins? – Luc asked himself gritting his teeth.

- Let them talk, Jean-Luc, I want to know what this is all about. – said the master, curious after picking up their scent as vampires.

The students didn't lose their concentration for a moment, ready to attack if any low trick was to be played.

- We know you killed a man tonight and we've seen the corpse. Why did you do it?

The vampire stranger didn't altered his agreeable expression for a moment.

- Listen, children, if this territory is yours I'll be leaving now, I don't want any trouble, just passing through.

- I don't think we made ourselves clear! – Ruka intervened. She was about to tell how hunting humans was strictly forbidden in that area but Aidou, being boisterous as usual, steped forward and cut her off before she could continue.

- That's right! You should show some respect, I am Hanabusa Aidou, heir of the mighty Aidou Family!

- He couldn't care less about your name!

Now sure that an attack from the students would follow, Luc decided to be quick and attack first for the master's sake, charging against them with his dagger.

To protect his friends, Shiki quickly drew out his Blood Whip and deflected the boy's charge, forcing him to jump over them to avoid being hit. For someone who had never seen a Blood Whip before, Luc reacted quite fast, like a swallow in mid-flight, but the jump had obligated him to recover his breath for a moment and deal with his frustration for having missed.

Kain was still determined to solve the problem through conversation and pose a few more questions. Apparently they followed the blood track and found the killing site, being able to collect some clues. There were the marks on the high wooden structure, but only a few drops of blood on the ground. Nothing else.

- There were signs of hanging but none of strangulation. The victim was still alive when you drew blood from it. Why would you do that?

- Because death by suffocation is so much messier, don't you agree? All that spit and waste coming out from the mouth... it spoils anyone's appetite.

Aidou was nearly at the last drop of patience with him.

- You're still mocking us, aren't you, old man?

The stranger's expression turned into a stunningly grimmer one.

- Old?... You pick on me because you think me old?

Guided by Kaien's sense of smell, it didn't take much time until he and his students could hear the sounds of the skirmish that had broken out.

Despite some superficial wounds, the stranger was deflecting the attacks and grasps like a demon, using his bare hands and fangs, doing what he could to escape, trying to keep Luc on his tail, doing what they could to protect each other's back. They didn't go too far, however, having quickly stumbled upon Zero, who was pointing the Bloody Rose at him coldly.

- I'll blow you to hell, vampire!

For a moment the stranger was stopped in his tracks, and then he heard his servant being subdued by Aidou's ice and Shiki's whip, with Takuma's blade pointed at his face, but when the master saw four more silhouettes from behind Zero, he roared a warning and attacked the tallest one.

The two struggled before the students who didn't dare to interfere as they trusted the hunter's ability, but when the stranger suddenly gained the upper hand, almost crushing the chairman into a wall, ready to break his neck between his fangs, Kaien could finally take a look at his face.

- Astaroth!?...

The vampire let go of him immediately, taking a couple of steps back, looking slightly confused.

- Kaien... Cross.

The students stared in disbelief, but the re-encounter would prove to be the start of many problems.

**...Continues...**


	2. Ch2 - First Impressions

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino and this work is not meant to make any profit of the franchise.

**Author's note:**

Hello everyone, and welcome to my first Vampire Knight fanfic. I hope to stay as true as possible to canon characters even with mine thrown in, but please let me know if I'm crossing the line too much. Hope everyone enjoys the reading and thank you very much in advance for any reviews/critiques.

**May contain: **Blood/Gore, MaleXMale pairings. The course of happenings may differ slightly from the anime/manga.

**Chapter 2 – First Impressions**

An uncomfortable stillness filled the air for a few moments.

Astaroth cleared the dust from his clothes and made sure the reluctant students released his servant unharmed by eying them closely.

Zero was the first breaking such silence, to the surprise of the remaining vampires.

- If you're the one that was supposed to be coming, why the hell didn't you say so?

Yuuki had seen the date on the letter the chairman kept. It was dated from a month and a half before. Then why?

- You should save your complains for your chairman. – Astaroth replied nonchalantly - If he had given me better directions I wouldn't have gone so hungry while travelling for so long. I spent weeks looking for this place. But desperate situations do require desperate measures.

The last sentence had earned the stranger some frowns, including the chairman's, but what had been done, couldn't now be undone. It simply would have to be addressed later, in time, away from the students' view. And with that thought in mind, Kaien took a step forward. He was taking a risk, he knew that, but it wouldn't be the first time.

- Astaroth, that simply isn't the way for us to act here. We'll talk later about this.

Kaien wouldn't want to disclose many details, but even if the victim was a renown drunkard and a rapist, the chairman would probably have to pull some strings in the vampire's favour if the Hunter Society knew of this.

- But, other than that, I hope the road hasn't been too harsh on you, Astaroth. Welcome back. – he saluted, placing a hand over the vampire's shoulder, to which he responded with a smile.

It was hard to believe that minutes before, both those beings were engaged in a struggle. One to live, the other to kill. Now many questions arose in the students' heads as they followed the strangers to the carriage they had left hidden near an old ruin in the small town's outskirts. Perhaps the most immediate of them was "would it be safe to take such vampire into the academy?"

- Well, it seems everyone's had enough excitement for one day, wouldn't you say, children? You may return to your class.

Aidou protested.

- What? But Chairman...!

- It will be alright. Trust me.

Zero was particularly disturbed by the thought. Any person in their right mind wouldn't let go of an escort of bodyguards with heightened senses in this situation. But judging by the way two adults chatted mildly on the way, making some cheerful small talk, one could assume they knew each other for quite some time, just didn't seem too updated on each other's doings.

Being the prefects, Yuuki and Zero were allowed to remain near Kaien, which gave the chance for Zero to examine the strangers further.

The horse they found hitched to Astaroth's carriage seemed to wait for its master patiently, lifting his enormous head up and flickering his ears towards them.

While the servant, who Astaroth was heard being called Luc a couple of times, took a minute to fit the tack conveniently to the horse and check for any safety fails, Zero took the chance to have a look at the huge animal.

This one had a very different conformation from Lily, being chunkier, with a massive bone structure and therefore probably slower, he was part of that group of breeds called the cold-bloods. His black coat shined as polished fine ebony and Zero noticed the horse had heterochromatic eyes.

But despite his monstrous looks, the horse seemed extraordinary calm and used to the bustle of activity over his body with all the clenching of the buckles and fitting of the harness. In the way he chewed on his bit comfortably, it had a positively tranquil look from under his long forelock that sometimes covered his eyes.

More intriguing than the vehicle's baroque decoration, tough, which would surely represent a generous portion of its weight, was the fact that the only horse pulling it was easily doing the work that looked fit for at least two animals his size, maybe four, even.

One might think the driver of such a carriage should be a monster of a man, but tending to the horse was a slender boy, that could almost be described as being baby-faced if it weren't for his cold expression and the missing eye covered by a dark eye-patch. The carriage was big enough to contain two long seats that would easily fit three people each, and one coffin, probably used by Astaroth to rest during the day. To the inattentive eye, however, would look like a simple coffee table. Well, at least its positioning wasn't all that naive.

That meant probably only the master was a vampire... but what about the servant then? Still human? Then why associating with the stuck up bloodsuckers?

Zero didn't like him at all, not one bit, perhaps even less than in his vampiric master.

After Kaien had given Luc some instructions about how to get to the academy, the boy hopped on taking the reins and Astaroth invited everyone inside.

Once near the gates, the boyservant pulled the reins gently and came down to open the carriage's door.

Astaroth was the last to come out, and took a moment examining the building from outside.

while sporting a complacent smile.

- So this is your school you always dreamed of. Not too shabby. Too bad there wasn't some kind of formal reception for someone like me though, I was expecting better on your part, Kaien.

The last comment alone would be enough to set Zero off, so little time and there was already so much he'd like to say to the stuck up fang face. Just who did he think he was? But Kaien was quicker and tried to calm him down, apparently too familiar himself with Astaroth's taste for extravagance.

- Now now, Zero-kun, let's be nice to each other. Astaroth is just being spirituous. – the chairman reassured, letting out a sigh at Zero's "Spirituous, my butt."-face.

- Come, - the chairman invited, showing the guest the way through the gates – we have a lot to talk about. Let's get you inside you must be freezing. My sweet Yuuki will accompany you to your quarters so you can freshen up and Zero will accommodate your horse. Who knows if White Lily could just grow a softer personality by making a new friend.

- Stop saying nonsense, I'm going.

The servantboy was eyeing him carefully with a frown as he passed by, and then took the horse's reins so he could lead it behind Zero, while Yuuki, Kaien and Astaroth proceeded to the main building.

The silvery-haired young man didn't utter a word in their way to the stables, and though Luc could probably tell of his distrust, he preferred to keep things that way.

The place where the horses rested was a bit austere, but clean, and not seemingly uncomfortable for a horse.

When they arrived, Luc took the heavy harness from the horse, finally detaching it from the vehicle with Zero's help, and started giving the animal a quick care session. When it was over and he looked again, he saw Zero coming out an empty stall he had just finished preparing with fresh straw for bedding, water and feed.

- Hey you. You can put him in this stall over here when you're done.

Zero was pointing at a vacant stall, strategically chosen to be as distant as possible from Lily's resting place.

- You didn't have to do that. – Luc said frigidly while taking the draft inside the stall to rest and made a sign so the stallion would lower his head enabling the boy to take off the halter from its head. Zero of course didn't take the response lightly.

- I'm sorry, I just thought I was being polite by lending you a hand. – he replied sarcastically – But if you'd like to spend the rest of the night here watching over him instead of going to sleep, that's up to you.

To Luc, it was now becoming obvious that the young prefect didn't seem to want him there for some reason, but that didn't stop him from replying while making the horse comfortable for the night by putting the favoured blanket over him.

- Well don't you worry about me then, master Zero, we will be leaving sooner than you think.

Zero grunted as he was leaving the stables, leaving a last warning, upon seeing the small yet sturdy fangs the stallion sported.

- And be sure to keep that old nag away from the grey mare.

But the request had sounded more like a threat.

- Easy, Arion. – Luc whispered trying to calm down the vampire horse's slight anxiety by caressing his forehead after the hunter left them – It's only for the night. From what I can tell, the master won't be willing to stay for too long.

**...Continues...**


	3. Ch3 - Obeyed or Overthrown

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino and this work is not meant to make any profit of the franchise.

**Author's note:**

Hello everyone, and welcome to my first Vampire Knight fanfic. I hope to stay as true as possible to canon characters even with mine thrown in, but please let me know if I'm crossing the line too much. Hope everyone enjoys the reading and thank you very much in advance for any reviews/critiques.

**May contain: **Blood/Gore, MaleXMale pairings. The course of happenings may differ slightly from the anime/manga.

**Many thanks to:** My Beta-reader, **EzmeAG98 **at Deviantart.

**Chapter 3 – Obeyed or Overthrown?**

Not long after the arrival, the chairman had provided help to carry the visitors' luggage from the carriage to the tack room and a room he kept prepared at the Night Class Teacher's dorm. It wasn't very big or overly adorned, but looked comfortable enough with an inviting bed and all the furniture he would need.

As Luc arrived in the room, it was about time to start unpacking and tidying everything in their places. Curious about the stranger, Yuuki offered herself to lend a hand with the unpacking. Zero should already be off on his prefect duties, so she could afford to spend a bit more of time with them for surveying the duo.

Despite having announced he was simply passing through, Astaroth carried an extensive amount of luggage with him. Most of it was clothing and Yuuki was surprised to find out many weren't exactly the latest fashion products the Night Class students usually sported besides their school uniforms.

Luc scattered some pictures, fitted inside nice frames, over a small table near the bed, placing them one by one. The master would later arrange them at his liking, but for now, the vampire watched Yuuki, smiling at her wonder, despite she had not said a word. She would take an outfit from the case and examine it for a couple of moments with either a confused look or an admiration glance, and then would put it away carefully in the wardrobe. Colourful vests with rich patterns and pants that were simply tied with buttons or sashes emerged from the suitcases one after the other, not to mention the long baroque coats and soft ribbons with which he would occasionally tie his hair. As for shoeing, two pairs of riding boots were all he had on sight.

Then she looked at the sober way Astaroth was dressing at the moment. Much more sober than of his servant, right beside him.

- I am sorry to disappoint you, my dear. – the vampire explained – This is simply my travelling outfit. When I'm at home I like to dress with more elegance.

Yuuki blushed at him noticing her not so inconspicuous rummaging.

- W-well, I...

He didn't seem angry or annoyed in the least, judging by the way he smiled at her.

- You don't need to apologize. We've all been children once, yes?

As Luc and Yuuki were finished with the tidying, Astaroth was now sitting on a small stool, cleaning his skin, because now that he could look himself in the mirror closely, it actually looked a bit worn down by the journey. That and perhaps the nasty black pudding he had at the airport. Hopefully, the blood he had just ingested would soon make its way thorough his system and make it look as soft and lovely as ever. That was the problem with older vampires, he thought, they should regularly be on the watch for skincare. Or at least in Europe they did. Japan wouldn't probably be way behind that mark too, judging by the colossal make-up industry that had grown within the country. One of the most well-developed in the world, he was told.

- Well, I hope the stay room is at your liking, d'Arcy-san. – Yuuki said, trying to make up for her earlier curiosity.

- Oh yes, very nice. – replied the vampire while adjusting a new couple of handcuff buttons to his shirt's wrist.

Luc carefully brushed his master's auburn locks and as if he was still trying to break the ice, Astaroth decided to turn the conversation other way.

- Oh, have you met my petit valet Luc? He takes care of me.

He said that with a tiny hint of pride in his voice and smile, while the boy replied sweetly while rubbing his shoulder, slightly worried.

- We met a few minutes ago, remember master? By the carriage…?

Astaroth showed a confused expression for a moment, probably due to his malnutrition.

- Oh… there you go then, that's nice.

- Is there anything I can get you, d'Arcy-san? Anything you'd like?

The girl expected a polite refusal, but the vampire seemed to hesitate for a moment as if thinking about it. In the end, he straightened up his back in the chair and lifted his glance at Yuuki.

- …Yes. I would like to speak to Chairman Cross.

Yuuki thought that whatever it was the new guest had to say to the chairman, it looked important, judging by his tone, and asked him to follow her towards Kaien's office.

Cross had excused himself earlier during the guests' settling in operation, allegedly to be off to his office and work a little more just before going to bed. He held a pen in his hand, but the blank sheet of paper was still lying in front of him ever since he sat down. And blank it rested. A letter was probably in the making, but Kaien knew Astaroth well enough to know it would be a hard task to sugar-coat any of the vampire's deeds.

The chairman reflected for a bit in the cold silence of the building, but not even his warm shawl seemed to offer a bit of comfort. The war waging in Europe, Astaroth's despair and his misbehaving conduct... would they be enough to argue his (hopefully temporary) inability to adapt to the Japanese law and bargain his freedom and well-being with Kaien's superiors? The situation was complex and the letter to the Hunter Society would have to wait.

The sound of the door's latch brought him back from his thoughts.

- Chairm... I mean, otou-san... D'Arcy-san is here to see you. We knocked, but you didn't answer... – said Yuuki entering the room meekly with the visitors right behind her.

- Thank you for your hard work, sweetie. – Kaien smiled at her as if there wasn't a single trouble bothering him.

- I'll be checking the perimeter outside with Zero then. – she announced, believing the chairman would want some privacy with his guests.

Kaien nodded, pleased with her resolution, and she took her leave right after.

When Yuuki finally closed the door, Kaien took a moment to look at his old friend's valet. Through a cold eye, he still seemed eager to shadow his master's every step.

- So I see you still keep a live-in servant.

- Of course. It wouldn't be of much use to me if I kept a dead one, yes? – the vampire chuckled at his own joke in a carefree way.

- You certainly haven't changed one bit, Astaroth.

- Well, how could I Kaien? It's our nature. – he replied, placing a hand on his own chest – Hm, but then again, you never know.

- Tell me, what did change? – asked Kaien using a graver tone - I thought you'd want to spare the little one to this kind of conversation but…

- Oh Luc is at that very special age when a boy only has two things on his mind.

- I know. – Kaien bent slightly to Luc's level - Girls and booze, right?

- Homicide and torture.

The servant's reply was monochordic, but he seemed to be honest about it. It wouldn't be too hard to guess the reason though. On one occasion, Astaroth had mentioned he kept a servant that had grown up with him. If Luc was the one he was talking about, then for some reason the boy couldn't age or die. Humans tend to be dynamic in nature and character, so an abnormally long lifespan, more than making one's existence dull, for someone like Luc was a downright hassle. The same fact, however, could in turn become a hassle for Astaroth himself because of the attitude his servant was prone to get sometimes. On the other hand, the response could simply be the result of the education Astaroth had given him.

- So I see. – for some reason, the chairman thought it would be better to leave the boy alone for a while. He shouldn't be too happy being dragged to what seemed one more of his master's crazy enterprises.

- Speak frankly Kaien. I can assure you what is heard here will not be repeated, trust me.

- Very well, but you still haven't answered my question, Astaroth. What did change?

Astaroth took a deep breath.

- I came back to ask for your help. My country is in disarray, and you're the only one I could think about all this time.

- Your letter doesn't make much sense, Astaroth. You speak ill of the Order of the Dragon, but as far as I know it is there to prevent these kind of disputes. Why would it allow them?

- Because they can make profit out of it. The households are weakened by the blitzkrieg the rebels are able to make, and when the three princes fall it will be easier for the Order to crush the rebels, dismember the mainlands and take them for its corrupt knights. It's been many centuries since the Order died out in sight of humans. But it still lives for us vampires. My father felt something had become rotten within their ideals and left the Order so he could follow his own path, as did many other princes. Here and there, uproars started everywhere among our people and the princes that are left lack the power to subdue them.

- What?

- You're an adept hunter Kaien, the best. Vampires everywhere tremble upon hearing your name. If you're by my side, your fame and power would be of utter importance to our cause. I'm sure that together we'd be able to crush the rebellions and dismantle the Order by shedding some light on what they are doing. My family is doing what they can and I promised them that I would get them help.

Kaien looked skeptic.

- And how do you intend to do that?

Astaroth seemed surprised at the question.

- How else? Revolution! Open war!

- Blood in the streets… you say.

- At least that would be a change!

The chairman was shocked at the request. Even if it was too risky, as a friend he wanted Astaroth's happiness, but not by such means. Was he ever tired of having his hands smeared in blood?

- You can't ask me to do such a thing, I cannot!

The vampire showed his fangs and hit both his palms against the top of Kaien's desk. The violence of the gesture mirrored his state of mind quite closely.

- Authority must be obeyed, or it must be overthrown! – He growled his demand - The hunt of humans by these rebels has been indiscriminate, and the Order that does nothing about it! Every night we're out fighting for less and less food. If you don't help me, we're all going to starve!

It was hard arguing with Astaroth simply by the fact in Europe things were still different. Probably the richest families would be able to import the Japanese blood tablets, but most still didn't have access to them or refused them blatantly. Despite the hunt thrilled many, most of the civilized vampires solved the problem by taking a regular, willing human donor as a companion that would feed them from time to time, which allowed access to fresh human blood without the need to molest the surrounding population.

It was now becoming obvious Astaroth had come back for cannon fodder to his cause, and Kaien would never allow it.

He knew Astaroth didn't want the power for himself, simply a harmonious existence. In that point, he and Kaien were the same. But at what cost? What price would Astaroth be willing to pay for such harmony?

- It can be done! You know it can, or else you hadn't built this school!

- I'm simply trying to hold them back. And I know that in the possibility of an attack I will have capable students willing to fight for that peace you talk about. It's a comfort. But a fragile peace is all we can sustain.

Astaroth fell to one of his knees as if he felt weak from malnourishment.

- Kaien, you know I am not accustomed to beg…

- My answer is still "no". I won't take part on that violence.

The hunter could feel the tension in the vampire's body, a fearsome thing to behold if he attacked out of anger.

- Astaroth, I know your temper.

- And so you beckoned me into your school so you could restrain me? – He hissed.

- I brought you in so I could give you hope!

Knowing that Kaien was reacting that way because he was concerned about him, it would be both useless and foolish to keep putting up an argument, so Astaroth got up and let himself fall down on the couch in a sitting position, looking a somewhat lost, yet in obvious distress, hiding his face between his hands. How could he go back home empty handed?...

- "Hope"... How could there be hope if while I'm trapped here with no solution, my homeland is being torn apart by scoundrels and thieves and my people starve under the Order's indifference...? There's no way out. I need you to join me in this fight. Believe me, I wouldn't be asking it if it weren't really necessary, but…

Luc observed everything quietly with a frown and his arms crossed. Even if both of the adults kept similar creeds and convictions, they were indisputably in opposite sides of the board.

But the headmaster still knew how to get to his old friend's heart. He sat down as well, close to the vampire and placed a warm hand over his shoulder.

- Astaroth listen, you're an equestrian, a brilliant equestrian. Why don't you make it count? Spend some time here with us, just until you are able to figure things out properly. And while you're at it, well, I've been looking for a horsemanship instructor. I thought you could fill that spot for me, just in the meantime.

- You mean work? You've got to be kidding me. – he replied in disbelief – What are you talking about? I don't work!

- Take it as a punishment then. – Kaien replied with a smile – Teach them everything you know, maybe at some point you will find something that will fit you as a reward.

The vampire went silent, seemingly acquiring a calmer stance, until he eventually got up.

- But remember one thing, Astaroth. If you're going to stay you're going to play by my rules. If you give any thought to it you'll realize it's for your own safety as well.

There really wasn't much room for negotiation if he wanted to stay, that was the type of man Kaien was.

- Very well, I'll do as you say.

When the vampire finally left the study, Kaien let himself fall on the couch, drained of energy, and covered his eyes with a hand.

It had started to rain.

**...Continues...**

**Author's note: **

Despite the fact I'm twisting reality a bit, the Order of the Dragon really existed, and though it hardly had any vampire members, it's funny that one of its founders was the father of Vlad Tepes, the Impaler (mostly known as Dracula).

Check the details here: wiki/Order_of_the_Dragon

As for my version, I'll write more about it in later chapters ^^


End file.
